DBZVU Character descriptions
by Kacorat Oranamno
Summary: Descriptions on the people in my upcoming manga Dragon ball z villains unleashed you may need it


DBZVU Charecter Discreptions

(Dark death sama: Age 23 blood type AB (don't yell at me if that's not a real blood type) Status: Single Black-haired gose down to butt long black cloak little to big covers his hands black pants black shoes Cross Skull amulet with silver eyes. His eyes are grey, gets an eyepatch over his right eye that he lost in the chaos saga and has a scar at the light versus darkness saga) Age 43 at the end of the chaos saga wears a long sleeved black shirt under cloak

Dark Sama: Age 6 blood type A Black haired down to waist area long black cloak little to big covers hands black pants black shoes cross skull amulet with silver eyes. His eyes are grey Dyes his hair orange and weres a purple tee with black pants at the end of the Chaos saga. Age 24 at the end of the Chaos saga wears a long sleeved black shirt under cloak

Death Sama: Age 4 blood type B Black-haired gose down to butt long black cloak little to big covers his hands black pants black shoes Cross Skull amulet with silver eyes. His eyes are grey. Later after chaos saga Dyes his hair silver and wears a silver tanktop and silver pants. age 18 at the end of the chaos saga wears a long sleeved black shirt under cloak

Kacorat: NOT GOKU female Age: 21 blood type O Black haired gose down to waist wears a black tank top with regular jeans regular tennis shoes in the middle of Tri sayian saga reseves a snowflake cresents from frieza never takes it off and it never shows Age 37 at the end of chaos saga

Kacorat san: female Age 6 blood typr O Blond haired gose down to shoulders wears a blue tank with a black skirt regular shoes age 24 at the end of chaos saga

Vegeta San NOT THE VEGETA THIS VEGGIE IS SON OF KACORAT: Age 8 blood type B looks exacly like vegeta wears the sayian jumpsuit with the sayian shoes Age 26 at the end of chaos saga

Goku San NOT KACOROT Age 8 Blood type B looks like Goku wears the same thing as Vegeta san Age 26 at the end of the chaos saga

Adle Female Age 19 blood type AB Light red haired gose down tomiddle of the back wears a purple tanktop with dark blue scarf and drak blue pants weres a shapire oval shaped amulet age 34 at the end of the chaos saga

Brit Female age 16 blood type O Blond haired down to middle of the back wears a green tank top with dark blue pants regular shoes age 23 at the end of the chaos saga

Kesh: Female age 76 blood type A Blond haired wit some grey down the middle of back wears a white tank top with a greay swetter and regluer jeans age 97 at the end of chaos saga

ALL CARECTERS THAT ARN'T MINE LOOK LIKE THEY DID IN GT

Kark san: Looks exacly like Dark Death san Age 3 born after chaos saga blood type AB

Cella: Born around after chaos saga age 5 around light vs darkness saga blue haired with a tad bit of dark green at the ends wears a purple tanktop with purple fuzz at the top with dark green pants

Cristal Born after chaos saga age 5 around light verses darkness saga blond haired with a dash of silver highlights wears a silver tanktop with a silver pants and regular shoes

Skyler Age 15 black haired up to neak wears a black tank with blue jeans and a black binnei

Kacoroff: Age 45 brown haired up to neak wears a big hevy coat with a brown tank underneath and brown swets wears a racoon skin hat

Maldor Age 78 silver haired and wears a black cloak with a skull amulet simaller to Kark's and Dark's and all of the death family

Starsorge: Age 46 red haired wears a light red and slightly brown cloak with grey pants and regular shoes

Tiamocha Age ? Blood type ? grey looking demon with horns and wears a black cloak

Hex Age ? Blood Type ? Looks like a regular human but with palier skin and wears a black loak with a hood that's always up

Slade Age ? Blood type? Black haired white skin but dark shadded with an eyepatch on his right eye and a scar across his left wears a grey cloak simmaler to Maldor's

Slayer Age? BT? Brown haired has ponity ears wears a roge looking costume with black pants and a dusty brown cape'

Slaver: Looks exacly like slayer but with red hair

Alex Female Looks like slaver but with red hair

Sabrina looks like Alex but with green hair with shiny gold pigtails

21 android has black hair up to neak wears black shades with a green tank and a light yellowish green jaket with green pants

i think i got everybody

Panko: Female black haired up to neak same outfit as pan but pink and spiky hair under her bandana

Margetta Female looks like Marron but with spiky hair under her hat

Lilly long black haired up to waist wears a black tee with red sleeves and black pants


End file.
